Red Wine and Plum Brandy (Traducción)
by Shun Atika
Summary: -No tan rápido, Señora Utonium- Brick Jojo sonrió -Tú y yo estamos aquí y ahora que me has encontrado odiaría desperdiciar otro encuentro con la más hermosa de las mujeres en el mundo Esto es un AU, Brick x Blossom, OOC y Lemon Si no os gusta, no lo leáis


**Antes de empezar, este fic no es mío, yo solo lo he traducido. Es de pinkpower**

Una Blossom Utonium de dieciocho años intentaba lo mejor que podía abrirse paso entre la muchedumbre de fumadores y alcohólicos. Se dio cuenta, justo después de entrar en el bar, que quizá llevar un vestido ondulado color melocotón no era el mejor disfraz. Entre los bebedores de brandy, Blossom sintió su virginidad quemar su piel en forma de sonrojo. Los hombres la miraban como si quisieran comerse a ella y a la mujer que Blossom llevaba dentro, siendo la única virgen en la sala. Normalmente no le habría molestado; pero era cruelmente la verdad

Tampoco habría estado en un bar si no fuese por el, Brick Jojo, cuyo nombre conoció después de una aburrida reunión con los asociados de su padre. La noche parecía que no iba a terminar nunca hasta que el pálido Señor Jojo pidió la mano de Blossom en un baile, pareciendo muy seguro de sí mismo. En ese momento, Blossom se quedó aturdida y en silencio, bebiendo ante la mirada del más bello de los extraños. Su piel era extrañamente pálida, pero misteriosamente intrigante. Llevaba un sombrero de copa gris en la cabeza, su esmoquin,aparentemente caro, le quedaba bien y resaltaba cada músculo que Blossom tenía claro que escondía detrás del traje. Solo pudo mirar con fascinación mientras el Señor Jojo se tomaba su silencio como un sí.

Con una mueca, Blossom, recordó al Señor Jojo llevar guantes de cuero rojo oscuro; por lo tanto, no supo cómo se sentía el contacto de su piel con la suya. Era angustiante. Su vals en el salón del baile había acabado muy pronto, y no tuvo la oportunidad de empezar una conversación con él. Él se fue con una mueca engreída y un:"Fue un placer, Señora Utonium. Quizá deberíamos bailar alguna otra noche".Incluso después de eso, ella no dijo nada

Después de esa tarde, ella estuvo preguntando sobre Brick Jojo; queriendo aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre lo perfecto (o imperfecto) que ella pensaba que era. Blossom escuchó que Brick Jojo gustaba de paseos nocturnos en el parque de Pokey Oaks, le gustaba el vino rojo y el brandy de ciruela y que podía ser encontrado en Ruby Glass, un bar no muy lejos de donde vivía Blossom

La oportunidad se le presentó cuando sus padres y hermanas se tuvieron que ir en un largo viaje de negocios a Jamestown, Virginia, dejando a la mayor-que era Blossom. Escaparse habría sido muy fácil, ya que la prensa no perseguía a Blossom como sanguijuelas; la consideraban demasiado aburrida como para hacer noticias

 _Si me pudieran ver ahora_

Y así es cómo se encontró Blossom con sus ojos escaneando la habitación para encontrar a Brick Jojo. No había tenido mucha suerte hasta que notó un suave golpe en su hombro. Blossom gritó, se sobresaltó y se ganó las risas de los que la habían estado mirando durante toda la noche. Girándose indecisa, la pequeña chica vio al hombre que había estado en sus pensamientos durante las últimas tres semanas. Esbozó una sonrisa automáticamente.

-Señora Utonium, ha llegado a mis oídos que has estado tontamente preguntando sobre mí-dijo haciendo una mueca

-Lo siento, Señor Jojo-Blossom habló sin estar temblorosa. Era simple. Ella podía hablar con él. Sólo era otro hombre.-Sentía un irresistible atracción sobre ello, si puedo ser tan atrevida- No importaba. Brick no debería saber sobre su amor de quinceañera por él. Solo la trataría como si tuviera una obsesión adolescente. Así que en vez de estar aturdida se mantuvo tranquila; entonces las palabras salieron de su boca involuntariamente - Ahora puedo ver que mis esfuerzos han sido en vano. Debería irme- se giró sobre sus talones y sintió una mano enguantada agarrar su antebrazo

-No tan rápido, Señora Utonium- Brick Jojo sonrió -Tú y yo estamos aquí y ahora que me has encontrado odiaría desperdiciar otro encuentro con la más hermosa de las mujeres en el mundo

Blossom se sonrojó, viendo la sinceridad en sus ojos carmesí- eres un poco encantador,¿ o me equivoco Señor Jojo?

-Por favor, Señora Utonium, Mister Jojo-Descanse en paz- era mi padre. Solo durante las horas de trabajo la gente me llama asi. Preferiría que me llamaras Brick

Ella le sonrió- Entonces tú también llámame Blossom-su corazón palpitó cuando él le sonrió

Un hombre alto de cuestionable apariencia pasó por el lado suyo, parando sus pies mientras clavaba sus ojos en la pequeña figura de la chica vestida con un vestido color melocotón. Caminó dos pasos hacia atrás parándose otra vez y quedando de pie en frente de la chica en quien sus ojos estaban fijos

Él pasó su brazo por encima de su hombro- ¿Qué hace una belleza como tú en un sitio tan peligroso como este?

-¿Peligroso? -Cuestionó Blossom mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Nunca sabrás del tipo de malhechores que te encontrarás en un antro cómo este-Sus ojos verdes evitaron los de Brick mientras sonreía como el gato Cheshire -Sería muy inteligente por tu parte dejar este sitio conmigo. Tengo un delicioso banquete planeado esta noche; estás invitada a venir

-¡Qué agradable! ¿Habrá más gente allí?-Blossom inquirió, deseando volver a su mundo. Estar entre dos extraños la hacía estar nerviosa. Una fiesta a la hora de la cena sonaba genial ahora

-Por supuesto, cariño-Respondió retorciendo una hebra de su pelo rojizo entre sus dedos

-La Señora Utonium no te puede atender, Butch. Ya ha hecho planes de venir conmigo a mi casa- Dijo Brick, mirándole peligrosamente- Deberías quitarle las manos de encima

Blossom contempló curiosa mientras los dos hombres se miraban el uno al otro con furia en sus ojos. Ella sintió la mano de Butch soltando su hombro, soltó un suspiro de alivio

-Puedes dejarla elegir-Sugirió Butch mirando con el ceño fruncido a Brick. Sus cejas levantadas a modo de desafío

Los dos hombres miraron hacia ella esperando una respuesta de con quién pasaría la noche, y pasarla sola no era una opción. La decisión de Blossom fue fácil

-Lo siento-Se disculpó mirando a Brick-Pero estás atrapado con mi aburrida compañía -Brick sonrió triunfante y Butch se fue quejándose sobre algo de la comida-Solo para que lo sepas, Brick; me niego a ser un premio por el que haya que luchar

-Perdóname-Respondió Brick sofocando una risa-No me gustó ver a Butch mirarte como si fueras su próxima comida

-Oh-Blossom suspiró-Supongo que ha sido un poco descarado, y mi llegada aquí no hubiera tenido sentido sin recibir lo que había venido a buscar

-Dime,¿a quién debería de preguntar si eso está aquí? -Brick sonrió

Una avalancha de deseo recorrió el cuerpo de Blossom; le gustaba mucho la forma en la que él le sonreía  
Se sonrojó, esperando que Brick no lo notara. Lo hizo; si no, no habría parecido listo para abalanzarse encima de ella, o quizá sí. Blossom no lo conocía tan bien, al fin y al cabo

-Quizá irnos a mi casa sería lo mejor-Brick pensó en alto-Este sitio está demasiado lleno para ti y me gustaría conocernos mejor, Blossom. Dudo que seas capaz de ver lo radiante que eres

-Brick, no hace falta que me convenzas. Debería ser yo la que intentara convencerte; mi compañía es aburrida-Informó Blossom, avisándole de los bostezos que tendría

-Estoy siendo honesto, Blossom. He viajado por todo el mundo y he conocido a miles y miles de mujeres, pero ninguna es tan guapa como tú-Su sinceridad debió de parecerle tan atractiva a ella como a él le gustaba ella-Parece que me crees

-Bueno, no todos los días un caballero guapo piropea mi aspecto externo-Sonrió Blossom- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí -asintió Brick

Blossom entró a regañadientes en la gran mansión que ella había estado viendo durante tanto tiempo en Townsville. El lugar tenía una gran estantería que tenía por lo menos dos metros y medio de ancho y dos de largo. La estantería estaba hecha de un abeto antiguo y tenía talladas las imágenes de unas bellas y fieras iluminación de esa magnífica casa era simple-Un gran candelabro colgaba del centro de la sala con menos de doce velas-Aparte de eso estaba totalmente oscuro. Tan oscuro, que por un momento perdió a Brick de vista. Su corazón empezó a palpitar con miedo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo en la casa de un hombre que apenas conocía?

-Blossom-Murmuró Brick desde detrás. Colocó una mano en su hombro, haciéndola girar-¿Estás bien? Te ves...asustada

Blossom se rio de esto-Perdóname, Brick. Nunca he sido invitada a la casa de un hombre sin que fuera una fiesta o uno de los socios de mi padre. Es una nueva experiencia

-¿Por qué has decidido, entonces, venir aquí esta noche, Blossom?-Cuestionó Brick, guiando a su invitada a través de su casa

Ella se sonrojó, insegura sobre lo que decir. Blossom consiguió no rehuirle esta vez-¿No escuchaste antes? Estoy atraída por ti

Brick sonrió mientras Blossom se giró y se acercó a la estantería. Observó las cubiertas, reconociendo cada una de ellas. Blossom le echó una mirada por encima de su hombro a Brick

-Qué colección más completa tienes, Brick

-Sí. Como ves las historias de los Strigoi me cautivaron desde que era muy pequeño y eso no cambió cuando me convertí en un hombre. Los Strigoi son...

-Vampiros- Interrumpió Blossom. Brick levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta, parecía que le interesaba su conocimiento- Estas criaturas sonaban muy intrigantes. Cuando era niña, leí un montón de libros sobre ellos-Caminó hasta donde él se encontraba al final de la estantería con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho- Seres fascinantes. Me encantaría ser amiga de uno

Él hizo una mueca-Chica ingenua, si esos monstruos existieran, serías su víctima

-Oh, ¿en serio crees eso?

-Los Strigoi seducen a sus presas hacia una muerte segura, y da igual si ellas se dan cuenta o no. Una vez que los Strigoi han marcado a su víctima, la muerte es inevitable- Explicó Brick en un tono amenazador que mandaba escalofríos por toda la espalda de Blossom -Y tú serías una gran víctima para la sed de sangre de un Strigoi

-Mmm-Blossom suspiró, cerrando sus ojos-Suena como una forma placentera de morir

-Brick resopló y después presionó sus cuerpos y sacando a Blossom de su estupor. Acarició sus mejillas con las manos enguantadas. Ella abrió sus ojos para mirarle e intentó recuperar el control de sus piernas temblorosas. Su entrepierna mojada no estaba ayudando. Blossom nunca se había sentido más virgen que ahora

Él se inclinó, sus labios se cernieron sobre su oído. Blossom sintió la respiración de Brick en su cuello

-¿Y si te dijera que soy un vampiro?

El siguiente respiro se quedó en la garganta de Blossom. Jadeó, y se chocó accidentalmente contra la pared más cercana. Sus pupilas se dilataron, haciendo que sus ojos parecieran más oscuros sin llegar a parecer granate

-Bueno; eso explicaría muchas cosas

-¿Estás asustada?- Interrogó Brick. Sin dejarle tiempo para responder capturó la boca de Blossom con la suya

Ella intentó oponerse al principio, usando toda su fuerza. Blossom tenía la espalda apoyada contra la pared por lo que no necesitaba mantenerse de pie. La joven chica empezó a golpear sus piernas, pero él era muy fuerte. Rindiéndose, Blossom envolvió con sus piernas la cadera de Brick, presionando el bulto de sus pantalones contra su ingle. Blossom le quitó su chaqueta negra, su corbata y camiseta. Su piel fría y marmórea la hacia temblar. Ella quería más. Necesitaba más

Sus movimientos se aceleraron una vez que se dio cuneta de que le había quitado su vestido, dejándola en un corsé color crema y bragas. Hundió sus uñas en los hombros desnudos de Brick. Blossom había olvidado cómo respirar

-Lo siento, amor. Esto acaba de quitarle todo el interés-Dijo él en un tono áspero- Aceptas esto mejor que las demás que he tenido

Ella levantó una ceja- Estás diciendo que has tenido muchas otras mujeres?

Posiblemente. ¿Sigue contando aún con el hecho de comérmelas después, o era durante?-Se cuestionó sonriendo con superioridad

-Depende, ¿cuántas dejaste vivas?-Blossom preguntó mientras Brick rompía su corsé y se quitaba los pantalones

Una- Brick replicó-Hace tanto- Rugió en su oído -Tan bella. Comestible, y admite que he crecido acostumbrado al latir de tu corazón- Brick enterró su mejilla izquierda entre los pechos de Blossom-Mi preciosa flor, tu inocencia es una cosa de pura belleza. ¿Deberías perder dos tesoros en una sola noche?-Otra vez no le dio tiempo a responder. Brick puso sus labios sobre los de ella, mientras se introducía en la vagina de Blossom con un suave gruñido que se extendía por todo su gran pecho. Cada vez más rápido y fuerte, entraba y salía de ella, permitiendo a su humana convertirse en una buena aprendiza del cruel juego de la lujuria

Sus gritos de dolor y terror fueron sustituidos rápidamente por unos de placer y éxtasis

Blossom estaba tumbada en el suelo, sin hace ningún movimiento y mirando al techo. Su cuerpo desnudo tiritaba junto a su amante vampiro, que ya la había mordido. Ella se acurrucó con él, intentando conseguir cualquier calor que manase de él. Brick sonrió y empezó a dar besos por toda su mandíbula. Los labios de ella se curvaron en una mueca. Ella imaginó que podía hacer cualquier cosa, incluso estar en la cima más alta del universo y nadie podría bajarla

-Mmm-Blossom ronroneó, amando la sensación de sus fríos labios sobre su garganta. Ella habría sucumbido con alegría a su poder si eso significara morir en un estado de pura felicidad-Oh, Brick-Ella entrelazó sus dedos en sus largos, rojizos rizos, frotándolos contra sus mejillas.- ¿Qué diría la prensa si me viera ahora? La hija del senador revolcándose con un hombre que apenas conoce y que casi ni es hombre. O, al menos, no un hombre normal. Oh, Dios. Espero que esto signifique que no soy tan aburrida

-Ni siquiera un poco, mi amor. Si alguna vez hubiera pensado eso, habría probado que estaba confundido por el olor de tu sangre-Brick sonrió- Huele a dulce de azúcar y mantequilla y a flores naranjas; pero es tu piel la que ha capturado mi interés

-Oh, ¿en serio?-Blossom cuestionó mientras el vampiro se recostaba a su lado

-Sí, puedo oler el olor de tu carne, que es una mezcla de fresas y piñas. Un aroma inusual, lo admito, pero no es algo que me preocupe demasiado

-¿Te gusta lo suficiente como para mantenerme con vida?-Preguntó bromenando inocentemente. Sus manos encontraron el pecho desnudo de él y las mantuvo completamente quietas. Él era tan magnífico para sus ojos humanos

-Quizá-Murmuró Brick-Depende de lo que entiendas por vivo

Blossom le sonrió, incapaz de hacer otra cosa-No me importa ningún significado, mientras sea contigo

-Blossom, no sé si estás segura de lo que me estás prometiendo-Él expresó mientras sus cejas se doblaban en una mueca. Brick empezó a besar su cuello-Si quieres pasar tu vida conmigo... Eso significa para siempre

-Para siempre me parece perfecto- Ella susurró, quedándose casi sin aire por esa idea. Su corazón latía rápido en su pecho. Podría ella dejar atrás su maravillosa vida y pasar el resto de la eternidad con esta criatura. -Te gustaría... Es decir, si esto dura para siempre algún día te cansarás

Él asistió solemne pero un poco a regañadientes.-Me gustaría mucho, no importa lo cansado que se vuelva

Blossom agitó la cabeza, levantándose del suelo para quedarse de pie-Pero... ¿Cómo podrías? Nosotros no... -Ella suspiró mientras él se levantaba y se ponía a su lado-Tú no me amas, Brick

Brick se rio, poniendo sus frías manos sobre los hombros calientes de Blossom- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Blossom, la noche que nos conocimos no fue la primera vez que te vi. Tenías trece, creo, y corrías por el parque Pokey Oaks como un mono borracho del zoo. Había un extraño con el que te chocaste-yo- y como una forma de disculparte me diste una flor y una sonrisa. La mayoría de los niños habrían huído y no me habría importado. Pero había algo en la forma en la que me sonreíste-La forma en la que me sigues sonriendo- me hace sentir vivo otra vez. Otro renacer, si así lo prefieres. Por supuesto, con el tiempo, jamás pensé en ti como una mujer, sin embargo pensé que te convertirías en una mujer cautivadora. Cinco años después, habías madurado en una joven con una belleza que jamás había visto. Ah, sí. Estabas en el parque; esta vez leyendo un libro. Y yo estaba enganchado. Supe que teníamos que vernos de alguna forma e hice mi propia búsqueda. Con el tiempo, encontré a tu padre y él me invitó a una fiesta, diciendo que su hija estaría seguramente ahí. Naturalmente, fui ahí para conocerte oficialmente

Blossom lo miró perpleja. Ella recordaba vagamente el chocarse con un extraño en ese parque por la noche hace mucho tiempo. El recuerdo era borroso en su cabeza, pero sabía que Brick era ese extraño

-¿No lo ves, Blossom? Cuando tú estás bajo mi control, yo estoy bajo el tuyo-Brick sonrió y la dulzura de sus ojos caoba volvió- Si me lo pidieras, moriría por ti-continuó, esperando una reacción-Te amo

Brick cogió la pequeña figura de Blossom con sus fuertes brazos y tocó sus labios con los de ella. Los dos se mantuvieron así, besándose como si hubieran sido creados solo para eso. Brick rompió el beso con una pequeña mueca. Sus manos agarraban sus nalgas, hundiéndose en su cuerpo y mordiendo su cuello. Ella jadeó suavemente, sintiendo a su amante crecer contra su vientre plano. Él empezó a perderse mientras su lengua recorría el cuerpo de ella, parando solo para escuchar las tranquilas palabras de Blossom

-Yo también te amo

Entonces Brick encontró el lugar al que su lengua tanto ansiaba llegar. Él introdujo su lengua en su brillante entrada, ganándose un gemido sensual de Blossom. Ella lo paró y se tumbó en el suelo para disfrutar su trabajo en una mejor postura. Él continuó, moviendo su lengua dentro y fuera de su vagina, girándola dentro de ella, torturándola placenteramente

-¡B-Brick! -Blossom gritó, moviendo sus caderas hacia arriba, haciendo que la lengua de Brick entrara más. Su frustración creció cuando se sintió al borde del clímax, pero Brick torturaba su cuerpo negándose a parar hasta que sus jugos decoraran su boca con un delicioso sabor; lo cual no tardó mucho con él metiendo la cabeza entre sus piernas. El cuerpo de Blossom temblaba contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que la cabeza de Brick y Blossom apenas podía hacer una mueca con sus labios rosados

Ella le miró cariñosamente y entonces el mundo comenzó a girar. Blossom sintió sus ingles arder como si tuviera una llama ardiendo

-Brick, tú...

-Lo siento, Blossom. Te he mordido-Brick empezó con ojos caoba suplicantes- Si quieres, puedo sacar el veneno

-¡No! -La chica exclamó suplicando- ¡Yo-Yo-Yo te amo!

-¿Estás segura?-Preguntó -El dolor...

-Valdrá la pena-Terminó ella- Ni tengo miedo de morir

-Yoo-Hoo-Bubbles sonrió, agitando una mano de porcelana en frente de la expresión aturdida de Blossom mientras acababa la clase de matemáticas- ¿Estás aquí, Bloss?

-¿Huh? ¿Qué?-Blossom balbuceó, volviendo a la realidad

-Te estaba preguntando que si quieres que vayamos al comedor juntas-Bubbles le recordó- Después desconectaste completamente. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas ir a la enfermería?

Blossom agitó la cabeza y vio de refilón a Brick fuera de la puerta mirándola lobuno. Ella rodó sus ojos rosas y devolvió su atención a Bubbles-Um, por supuesto

Las dos chicas abandonaron la clase, paseando por los muchos pasillos hasta que Brick rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de Blossom. Ella lo empujó con rudeza- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

-Comprobando que estás bien, Señora Utonium-Brick contestó, sonriendo

-Madura un poco, Rowdyruff- Dijo Bubbles tirando del brazo de Blossom-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan imbécil?

-Qué puedo decir... Tengo talento-Él argumentó- Así que Blossy Baby ¿qué te parece el ir a ver una película esta noche? Oh, espera. Supongo que eres demasiado mojigata para eso. Ah, bueno

-Muérdeme-Blossom respondió agriamente, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su contraparte

-Con mucho gusto

 _ **Notas del autor: Okay, algunas personas pensarán que es algo por Crepúsculo y mi amor por él. Um, no. Amo Crepúsculo, pero el hecho de que me gusten los vampiros no tiene nada que ver con Stephenie meyers, lo creáis o no. El fic está basado en una historia de Bram stoker (drácula) mezclado con un poco de la serie True blood (por eso sucede en un bar)**_

 **Espero que os haya gustado, si encontráis algún error decírmelo y lo arreglaré lo antes posible. Bueno, y feliz día de San Valentín tanto a los que tengáis pareja como a los que no (Como yo)**


End file.
